1. Field of Application
The present invention relates to a wave absorber constructed using a ferrite magnetic material, and, in particular, to a broad-band wave absorber in which ferrite blocks are arranged at a specific spacing on a conductive plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Much research has been performed on conventional wave absorbers that use ferrite, so much so that their capabilities are becoming well-known.
The construction of the wave absorber that has become a conventional standard is such that ferrite tiles (plates) are arranged on a conductive plate, as shown in FIG. 17.
For unidirectional-polarization use, a variation has been proposed (in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,704) in which some of the ferrite plates are removed in a regular pattern in an electric field direction to leave portions where the conductive plate is exposed (called vacant portions), as shown in FIG. 18.
In general, if such vacant portions are provided, characteristics the same as those of the structure of FIG. 17 can be obtained by making the thickness of the ferrite in the ferrite parts greater than that of the ferrite of FIG. 17, but the bandwidth characteristics cannot be expected to be improved thereby. (Problem to be Solved by the Present Invention)
To widen the bandwidth, it is needed to provide some other technologies.